


Amnesia

by fallingintoimagination



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Friendship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27194896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingintoimagination/pseuds/fallingintoimagination
Summary: He just felt… cold. For as long as he could remember Kuroo had been there, a constant light in his life. Now he was gone and Kenma was alone, the most alone he’d ever been in his life...
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	Amnesia

**Prologue**

_ Life… something that is so easy to take for granted. You never really consider that one day you’re going to wake up and it will be your last day on earth. They say your life flashes before your eyes right at the moment you die. Before you slip into a sleep you will never awaken from. A vast blackness of nothing, where everything is quiet. Missed opportunities and words you’ve forgotten to say play in your mind as you draw your last breaths. You forget the pain, focusing only on what once was. It’s strange, and scary, and the thought of leaving behind the ones you love leaves a sinking hole in your heart. Knowing you’ll never get to hold them, hear their voice, kiss them, ever again. You wonder if you told them you loved them enough, if you made sure to brighten their day every day.  _

* * *

The steady beeping of a machine was what jerked Kenma from his slumber, his conscious mind becoming very aware of the tight feeling in his chest. Each breath hurt, like someone was sitting on his chest and constricting the movement. As the world became clearer, so did the pain emanating through his whole body. Nothing felt broken, or missing, as he willed himself to shift his toes and fingers. The rhythmic beeping was the key indicator that he was in the hospital, although his mind still couldn’t tell him why. 

Panic was beginning to bubble in his chest. He tried and tried to recall in his mind what had happened, and why he felt so alone. He eventually willed his eyes to open, blinking at the harsh light that flooded his senses as his breath hitched, the panic rising in his chest slightly. He could hear the beeping on the monitor increase as his anxiety peaked. His vision began to clear as he looked about the room, sucking in a sharp breath as he was suddenly aware of the intense pain in his side, the feeling causing him to sob softly. 

“Kenma?” His mind tried to comprehend who was speaking to him. Kuroo? No, it wasn’t quite deep enough, and the way his name fell off their lips was too foreign. “Just try and relax. I’ll get a nurse.”

The voice was definitely male, but it was quiet and smoother than what he knew the other male to be like. He still couldn’t pinpoint who it was, and they had moved before he was able to see anything other than a flash of dark hair. Maybe it was Kuroo and his hearing was slightly off, but something in his gut told him that it wasn’t the other male. Something felt off and he couldn’t quite place it. 

“Hey, man.” That voice he knew. He would know the deep and loud voice of Bokuto in a crowd, and he could tell he was trying to be quiet. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I’ve been hit by a train.” Kenma was surprised he could even speak at all, the words hurting due to how dry his throat was. “Where’s Kuroo?” 

Kenma saw something flash across Bo’s face, his breath catching in his throat slightly at the mention of his best friend. He didn’t understand why Kuroo wasn’t there, he was always there. Ever since they were kids. It was strange to him that he wasn’t the one to greet him as soon as his eyes opened. He could see Bo struggling for an answer, and the relief that flooded over his features as the nurse walked in, Akaashi trailing behind. 

Kenma watched as the nurse looked over him, answering any questions she asked, although his voice felt far away and his mind hazy. He still couldn’t remember why he was in the hospital, and everyone seemed to be walking on eggshells around it. He just wanted to know why he was in so much pain, and where his fiance was. He wasn’t sure if it was the bruised ribs that were causing his chest pain, or the fact that he felt like Kuroo didn’t care that he was lying in a hospital bed and had sent his best friend in his place. 

“Kenma?” Kenma blinked at the direct mention of his name, glancing at Akaashi who was looking at him with a worried expression. 

“I’m sorry. Did you say something?” He felt slightly guilty for zoning out as the nurse was explaining things to him, but he was tired and wanted to go home. 

The nurse gave him a soft smile, and he could see the sympathy in her eyes. “Do you remember what happened?” 

Kenma shook his head, glancing across at Bokuto and Akaashi, both of whom were seated beside each other, hands linked. The way they were holding themselves was beginning to make him more anxious. He hadn’t noticed it before, but Bo’s eyes were red and bloodshot, and both of them looked exhausted. “Only that Kuroo and I went to breakfast with Bokuto and Akaashi. Everything after that is a bit of a blur.” 

“Kenma… You were in a car accident.” Akaashi began, and he could tell that he was working hard to formulate the right words, which was only increasing his anxiety. Akaashi always knew the words to say, so for him to be unsure it was even more worrying. “You’ve been unconscious for about a week.”

“A week? Then where is Tetsurou?” Now he was definitely confused. If he’d been out for a week, Kuroo should have definitely been around. He would have no excuse not to be there when he woke up, unless he had been seriously injured as well. “Why isn’t he here?”

“I’m sorry, Kenma.” Akaashi’s voice cracked as he spoke, and Bo couldn’t hold the sobs in any longer, breaking down beside his fiancé. “Kuroo… he’s gone.” 

Part of Kenma knew, the anxiety in the back of his mind had been telling him all along that Kuroo wouldn’t have just not been there for him. None of that made hearing those words any easier, his heart shattering as he looked down at his hands. He just felt… cold. For as long as he could remember Kuroo had been there, a constant light in his life. Now he was gone and Kenma was alone, the most alone he’d ever been in his life. 

“But… I… We… I never got to answer him…” 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is my first time posting here as I predominantly write on Tumblr! Just seeing how this goes as it's been in my head for while. Hope you enjoyeddd <3


End file.
